Ikaros Muhhi
Ikaros Muhhi è un uomo-pesce di tipo calamaro gigante ed un ufficiale dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Aspetto As a giant squid fishman, Ikaros is extremely tall, towering over every other member of his crew, and possesses eight arms. Each pair of arms seems to have a corresponding pair of pectorals, as eight of them are visible on his chest. He has a long beard complete with a mustache, white skin, and a bulbous nose. On both his topmost forearms and on his belly he bears swirl-like tattoos, and on his right shoulder is New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger. Underneath his helmet is his hair that is in the shape of a spear that he will use as a last resort. He wears a round helmet with goggles, with a dark stripe on top of it, and a large loop earring on each ear. He's bare-chested, but has a pair of suspenders-like belts reaching down from both of his shoulders to his waist. These are attached to a pair of rings, supporting some sort of light apron around his waist; he also dons dark pants reaching down below his knees and sandals. Each of his arms has a bolted wristband and holding a long spear with a tassel right below the head. As a teenager, he did not have a beard, his lips appeared larger and his eyes rounder, he wore a different, more elaborate round helmet, with a crest on its top and no goggles, paired with a simple vest. He also carried around a single pole-arm, instead of eight. After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak. Ikaros giovane.png|Ikaros Muhhi quindici anni fa Ikaros adulto.png|Ikaros Muhhi prima di invecchiare per colpa degli Energy Steroid Ikaros testa.png|La forma della testa di Ikaros Muhhi Carattere Like Hody Jones and the other officers, he follows Arlong's ideals and despises humans as well as Queen Otohime's ideals. He was shown to be brutal as he used threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to step on the fumi-e of Otohime. Like Hody, Ikaros does not have any care for his comrades as he did not think twice about using his spears on one of them for accidentally using fire in his vicinity. However, that seems to apply only to the lower-rank subordinates since Ikaros showed concern for Hody as he was suffering from an overdose of Energy Steroids. Because of a traumatizing event, when his giant squid friend Dedalos died from dehydration by being too close to the sun, Ikaros has developed severe pyrophobia, and would instinctively curl up backwards when exposed to flames, in reference to dried squids. Ikaros would also curl over like this when something else shocking appears in front of him, such as Nami deactivating her invisibility. Forza e abilità Come ufficiale dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce Muhhi aveva autorità su molti subordinati. Poichè è un uomo-pesce possiede dieci volte la forza di un comune umano, può respirare sott'acqua e nuotare molto velocemente. La sua natura di calamaro gigante gli permette di produrre inchiostro e di modellarlo fino a creare dei cloni; inoltre le sue otto braccia gli permettono di impugnare più armi contemporaneamente e di sferrare raffiche di colpi. La testa di Ikaros ha la forma di una lancia che, secondo le sue parole, può trafiggere anche le montagne sottomarine. La punta emette inoltre luce propria in un modo non rivelato. Tuttavia, in seguito all'invecchiamento dovuto agli Energy Steroid, Muhhi ha perso grandissima parte della propria forza. Muhhi è stato anche in grado di resistere all'Ambizione del re di Rufy senza difficoltà. Energy Steroid Come il resto della ciurma Ikaros Muhhi ha assunto più volte degli Energy Steroid per incrementare esponenzialmente la propria forza. Armi Ikaros Muhhi impugna otto , una in ogni mano. La punta delle lance è costituita da un calamaro essiccato che, una volta trafitto qualcuno, lo disidrata. Queste armi permettono a Ikaros di porsi in vantaggio sul nemico con un singolo colpo, anche sono efficaci solo contro gli esseri viventi e inutili contro gli oggetti. Storia Passato Quando Muhhi e i futuri ufficiali erano bambini, ascoltarono le oppressioni degli umani verso gli uomini-pesce. Durante il periodo in cui crebbero nel distretto degli uomini-pesce, impararono una sola cosa: odiare gli umani. Durante l'adolescenza vennero a conoscenza dell'assalto di Fisher Tiger a Marijoa; per questo motivo cominciarono a considerare i pirati del Sole come degli eroi impegnati a distruggere gli umani. Durante il periodo in cui Hody Jones era arruolato nell'esercito reale, Muhhi e gli altri diventarono un gruppo terroristico deciso ad uccidere tutti gli uomini-pesce che mostrassero sentimenti di benevolenza verso gli umani. Dopo l'assassinio di Otohime gli ufficiali festeggiarono l'evento. In passato Ikaros aveva come amico un calamaro gigante di nome Dedalos, il quale però si avvicinò troppo al sole e morì essiccandosi. L'incidente traumatizzò Muhhi al punto da scantenargli una forte pirofobia. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Quando Gyro e la sua ciurma scappano dal quartiere degli uomini-pesce Muhhi si offre di andare a riprenderli, tuttavia Hody decide di occuparsene personalmente. Inoltre è presente quando il suo capitano e Van Der Decken IX stringono un'alleanza. Dopodichè le due ciurme pirata partono alla conquista dell'isola degli uomini-pesce, dirigendosi verso i vari quartieri che compongono il regno. Ikaros goes to Gyoverly Hills. As the invasion commences, Ikaros is seen forcing the citizens of Fishman Island to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. While a sea bear overwhelms the ministers and the soldiers who escaped from the palace, Ikaros simply watched on the sidelines. Even after the ministers and the soldiers are utterly defeated, the sea bear keeps attacking. One of the fishmen pirates remembered sea bears are afraid of fire and lights a stick he is holding. The fire stops the bear, but it also causes Ikaros to react to it. He yells at the pirate to put out the fire as he bends over backwards, explaining that fire dries him out. Ikaros threatens to kill the pirate if he ever brings fire that close to him again. He then takes one of his spears and stabs the offending fishman. The dried squid that makes up the head of the spear sucks the moisture out of the offender. Ikaros then pummels the pirate with palm thrusts until he is completely flat. When Hody and Neptune pass by overhead on Sea Beasts, Ikaros sees that there is something wrong with his captain. He realizes his captain is suffering from an Energy Steroid overdose and admits that the pills are truly dangerous. I nuovi pirati uomini-pesci ben presto si ritrovano in piazza Gyoncorde. L'armata di Nettuno tenta di salvare il sovrano, ma viene contrastata dalle bestie marine al servizio della ciurma. All'arrivo dei tre principi le bestie vengono tutte sconfitte ed uccise, così Ikaros e gli altri ufficiali si preparano a combattere. All'inizio sembra che i tre principi possano liberare il padre da soli, ma poi i ribelli ribaltano la situazione ingerendo nuovi Energy Steroid. Dopo che Jinbe e Shirahoshi sono caduti in trappola, Hody rivela a tutti di essere stato lui ad uccidere la regina Otohime. Gli ufficiali, che conoscevano la verità, si mettono a ridere, mentre la famiglia reale, i cittadini e i subordinati della ciurma sono sbalorditi. Quando Hody si prepara a uccidere Nettuno, Rufy (che si era nascosto nella bocca di Megalo) appare improvvisamente e calcia Hody lontano. Rimane sconvolto nel vedere Nami apparire dal nulla. Poco dopo Rufy inizia a dirigersi verso Hody Jones, intenzionato a colpirlo senza pietà; Muhhi gli si para subito davanti per fermarlo, ma Sanji interviene improvvisamente e lo colpisce al volto, facendolo cadere a terra. He recovers and sees Nami electrocuting some of the fishman pirates with her new weather staff. The heat from her attack triggers his "dried squid" reflex. Ikaros gets enraged, but Zeo calms him down. Zeo surmises that she is the Straw Hats' weak point due to Sanji's reaction to Watdatsumi almost falling on her. Zeo camouflages himself and holds down Nami's legs while Ikaros moves in to stab her with a squid spear. However, Brook intercepts the attack. Since Brook's a skeleton, his spears cannot suck up any moisture from his body. Ikaros reels in shock that such a person exists but is blindsided by Franky's "Franky Shogun" mecha. Ikaros spits "wings" at Franky, who blocks with his metal arms and counters with a punch, though he only hits the Squid Ink Clone, which Ikaros begins gloating about. However, Franky launches a fireball mid-sentence, forcing Ikaros to begin curling up again. Ikaros allora si toglie il casco e si prepara a trafiggere il cyborg con la punta della sua testa. Franky però esce dal veicolo e colpisce l'uomo-pesce con un raggio laser, sconfiggendolo. In seguito al termine della battaglia gli ufficiali dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce vengono arrestati e imprigionati al palazzo del drago. Qualche ora dopo gli effetti collaterali degli Energy Steroid si manifestano e Muhhi e gli altri diventano vecchi e deboli. Navigazione en:Ikaros Much fr:Icaros Muchi Categoria:Uomini-pesce Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Abitanti dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Categoria:Nuovi pirati uomini-pesce Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia